Bolha de Sabão
by chezLia
Summary: "-Já pensou como deve ser morar numa bolha?"


_Nada disso me pertence, nem Harry Potter, nem James, nem Lily, o que é uma pena. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. O que é obvio, porque se eu estivesse ganhando dinheiro com minhas fics, eu já estava com a vida ganha, né?_

* * *

**XxBolhaDeSabãoxX**

-Ei, James.

-Hmm!

Estavam ambos deitados em baixo de uma faia no final de uma tarde quente de junho, logo após o NIEM de História da Magia. Sim, a informação está correta. _Lily Evans_ estava aconchegada nos braços de James Potter. Sim: ela estava sóbria. Fazia agora algumas semanas que estavam saindo, semanas nas quais queixos caíram, pessoas apontaram cochichando e, claro, apostas foram pagas. James se divertia com a situação, mas Lily ficava um tanto... Desconfortável. "Ah, vai cuidar da _sua_ vida!" era seu mais novo e constante lema, para todos os alunos que espichavam os olhos para o casal nos corredores.

-Você está me ouvindo?

-Ah, sim… Sim, Lily, o que você quer? – James ainda estava um pouco desnorteado, a ruiva acabara de lhe arrancar de um gostoso cochilo.

-Já pensou como deve ser morar numa bolha?

-O quê?

-Ah, você sabe. Bolha de sabão. Daquele tipo que as crianças brincam...

James franziu o cenho, sem entender do que ela falava.

-As bolhas da _banheira_, James. Meu Deus!

Uma sombra de compreensão finalmente perpassou seu rosto, para depois ser substituído por confusão novamente.

-As crianças trouxas _brincam_ com aquilo?

-As bruxas não?

-Lily, não dá nem pra _tocar_ naquilo. Imagine _brincar_!

-Ah, James a graça não é tocar. É fazer. Com uma coisa que parece uma baliza de quadribol, mas bem pequena. Daí você mergulha aquilo no sabão e sopra o arco. Saem várias bolhas coloridas, é lindo brincar disso no sol!

-Não seria mais fácil conjurar algumas bolhas então?

Lily lançou-o um olhar sem paciência.

-Crianças. Trouxas. James, acorda!

-Ah, sim... Desculpe, esqueci. Qual era a pergunta mesmo?

Lily se virou, de modo que seu rosto ficasse de frente para o dele.

-Desde criança, sempre me perguntei isso... – James balançou a cabeça, incentivando-a a continuar – Como deve ser morar _dentro_ de uma dessas bolhas?

-Lily, você está bem?

Ela assentiu.

-Não está com sono, amor? Talvez o exame a tenha cansado...

-Não, James, é sério. – ela sorriu.

Ele olhou-a por um longo tempo, procurando traços de brincadeira em sua expressão.

-Por que essa obsessão por bolhas? – James perguntou curiosamente.

Lily gargalhou gostosamente.

-Adoro bolhas.

-Por quê? – o moreno perguntou levemente exasperado.

-Meu pai costumava soltar bolhinhas de sabão comigo e com a Petúnia no nosso quintal. Era muito divertido. – Lily deu um sorriso meio triste, o que não passou despercebido por James.

Ele sabia que eram dois assuntos um tanto quanto... Delicados. O pai de Lily havia morrido, de infarto, há pouco mais de um ano; e era de conhecimento geral de que mencionar Petúnia na frente de Lily era estritamente proibido. Lily ainda sofria pela briga com a irmã.

-Desculpe.

-Não tem nem de que se desculpar, James. Não é culpa sua. – Lily encostou a cabeça em seu ombro e enterrou o rosto na curva de seu pescoço. – Eu só sinto falta de estar com eles. Queria tanto que Petúnia deixasse aquela infantilidade de lado e voltasse a falar comigo...

Ela se esforçava para não chorar ali, na frente dele, enquanto James lhe acariciava as costas. Ficaram assim durante algum tempo, um contemplando o silencio do outro. Tocar neste assunto sempre causava este tipo de reação em Lily, e James odiava isso. Detestava vê-la triste.

Lily sentiu um toque suave, levemente úmido em seu ombro. Parecia muito com...

-Bolhas!

Lily olhou maravilhada ao seu redor. Centenas de bolhas envolviam os dois, pairando preguiçosamente e se espalhando pelos jardins de Hogwarts, belíssimas, refletindo as cores do sol que agora se punha.

Encarou James, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, e encontrou este com seu sorriso maroto convencido. James piscou um olho.

-Te ver feliz é maravilhoso, sabia?

Lily beijou-o.

- Isto é incrível. _Você_ é incrível.

-Eu já sabia disso, Lily. Mas é sempre bom que você confirme.

Lily sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Nada mudaria aquele garoto. Virou-se, e começou a estourar as bolhas com o dedo indicador esticado, lembrando muito a James um gato brincando com um novelo de lã. Ele não conseguiu segurar uma gargalhada.

-Por que, ao invés de ficar rindo de mim, não vem me ajudar? – perguntou, rindo também, enquanto o puxava pelo braço.

Quem olhasse por qualquer uma janela naquele momento, veria muitas bolhas de sabão, dois adolescentes, gargalhando e correndo pelos jardins, competindo para ver quem estourava mais bolhas, e com certeza pensariam "O que eles estão fazendo? Estão no meio dos NIEMs, deveriam estar estudando! Não têm juízo?". (A não ser, é claro, que o observador fosse Sirius Black).

Por alguns instantes, Lily esqueceu sobre a morte de seu pai. Esqueceu sobre Petúnia, sobre a guerra, sobre todos os bruxos e trouxas que corriam perigo por todo o mundo. Era como se vivesse dentro de sua própria bolha, sua linda e divertida bolha, onde nada do mundo lá fora pudesse atingi-la. E, pode crer, essa era uma sensação deliciosa.

* * *

**N/A: **_Bem, eu simplesmente adoro fazer bolhas de sabão. Foi quando eu estava na janela soprando bolhas na direção da casa do vizinho (é engraçado, ele tem um gato que fica tentando pegá-las, uhsaisahaihushausiusha), que me veio a inspiração e eu corri pro notebook, se não não ia conseguir terminar de escrever._

_Faça parte da campanha "Ajude uma Criança com TDF" (tédio de férias). Sério, estou de férias há uma semana e não sei o que fazer, então me deixe uma review que eu ficarei com um sorriso bem grande :DD_

_Agora, sério, __reviews__ são extremamente bem-vindas, já que é a primeira vez que eu escrevo uma James/Lily depois que eles já começaram a 'se entender', deixem opiniões._

_De qualquer forma, obrigada por ler *-*_


End file.
